AllAmerican Girl
by PoUrThEcHaMpAgNe.O.O
Summary: Brooke Davis is a Party Girl, simple as that. When she gets caught hosting the latest rager her parents ship her off to Texas, to work on her Aunts Farm. In Brooke's eyes, nothing good can come from this, that is till she meets a certain cowboy...
1. Get Outta This Town

****

Disclaimer-I Own Nothing…

A/N- I've had this Idea for a while and I wanted to put it out there.

Get Out of This Town

__

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

"Brooklyn Penelope, it is not the end of the world!", Victoria Davis said, as she folded her daughters clothes, throwing them into the black suitcase, one-by-one.

"Yes mother, it is. You don't understand, I **_cannot_** go to Hick Ville.".. Brooke groaned. She could not believe that her mother, the woman who gave birth to her, would be so cruel as to send her to…_Texas. _She was not about to go to Texas. Her last experience there was less than enjoyable. It was stinky, hott, and she was working…constantly. No seriously, she started cleaning the stables at five(in the a.m.) and had to be in bed by eight(p.m.). She had stayed on her Aunt Stevie's farm that time, and she expected that, unfortunately, that's where she'd be staying this time.

"Well now, you should have thought about that _before_ you threw that party.", Victoria scolded, looking her daughter straight in the eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry, It'll never happen again…promise.", Brooke cried, trying to save her butt. She couldn't imagine a whole summer in Texas. A whole Furr-eekin Summer of sweat, work and isolation.

"Brooke, you say that every time, I want to believe you I really do, but sweetheart, I-I don- I can't trust you anymore.", Victoria admitted, throwing the last article of clothing into the suitcase. She closed it up and walked over to the door, stopping in the frame, "Meet me down stairs in fifteen minutes. Your plane leaves in two hours so we need to get there soon.", and with that she was gone.

Victoria hated hurting Brooke, but she had no choice. After everything they had tried nothing worked. Brooke would be better for about a month after her punishment but then she would spiral back downward again. This was a last resort that **Had** to work.

Brooke groaned, lifting herself from her desk chair. She grabbed her bags and headed toward the door, stopping to look in the mirror on the back. She barely recognized the person staring back at her. Maybe she did need this., "Its only a summer, you can do this…only four awful months.", She said to herself. _Only a summer. _A summer her 'father' had put together. However, Brooke did Not consider Timothy Davis her father. To her he was just a man(stranger) who lived in her mothers house. Along with her father the house was another thing she never considered hers. _Its not my House if I don't feel at Home in it. _, Brooke thought to herself.

"Brooke, come on, we have to go.", Victoria called, causing Brooke to snap back to reality. She opened the door and walked out, she was off to conquer her summer(nightmare).

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Uncomfortable, was an understatement of how the car ride to the airport was. Between the long awkward silences, and occasional responsibility lectures from the stranger, forty-five minutes felt more like forty-five hours.

By the time they reached Brooke's terminal she thought she would cry she was so relieved.

She hopped out and ran to the trunk, ready to get away from the 'rentals., "Your Aunt Stevie will meet you at the DFW airport, you'll be staying with her.", Brooke nodded. _Knew it_. She grabbed her bags, hugged her parents and ran inside.

By the time Brooke was through security and ready to board she still had well over an hour till they'd even allow passengers on., "Well, we made it in plenty of time.", She said annoyed by her mothers previous rushed tone., "Hurry Brooke, We don't have much time Brooke, I Freakin' hate you Brooke.", Brooke mocked her mother. Sometimes that woman just pushed her over the edge.

With all the time to spare Brooke decided to grab one of those gigantic muffins from the Airport store. Those were her favorite. She couldn't ever finish a whole one but they were really, really yummy.

After grabbing her muffin, water, and three Cosmopolitan magazines, Brooke Sat on the terminal floor up against the huge window that covered most of the wall. She loved to sit there and watch the planes take off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke had counted the Planes five times and watched two of them take off, by the time they finally began boarding. She was the first one on due to her premature arrival.

She was escorted to the First Class cabin and seated in **A2. **After she was settled in she took out her Cosmo and started to thumb through the pages.

Once the plane was full they began take off. This was Brooke's least favorite part…Turbulence.

She gripped the armrests on either side of her, squeezed her eyes shut and began to breath evenly. This continued till they were smoothly sailing through the air…turbulence free.

About half an hour through the flight Brooke was finished with her magazines and was growing tired. She hadn't been sleeping well. Between her parents fighting and her crazy lifestyle there wasn't much time for sleep.

Brooke turned her head and looked down at the ground and began to count the houses till she drifted off into the land of dreams.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now reached Dallas, Texas.", The flight attendant's voice carried over the speakers. _That was quick_, Brooke thought as she unbuckled.

Her whole body was stiff from sleeping in that upward position, she was very ready to stand up.

Once out of the plane and in the terminal She quickly spotted her Aunt Stevie. You couldn't exactly miss her. She was about 5'5, slender, and abnormally pretty. Actually her and Brooke looked a lot alike. Besides the height, she and Brooke had a lot of the same features. Stevie had short, curly, Dark brown ringlets, Hazel-green eyes, crater-sized dimples and long eyelashes. She's definitely where Brooke got her looks from. As much as her and Brooke looked alike there fashion taste was completely different. Brooke was trendy, chic, and sometimes flashy, tastefully though, and Stevie wore Cowboy boots, Torn jeans, button up shirts, and she always had on a cowboy hat.

Brooke waved over to her Aunt Stevie as She made her way over to greet her. They hadn't seen each other in four years, at least. When she reached the her, Stevie enveloped her in a hug., "Oh, Girl I missed you.", She said into Brookes hair. Brooke smiled, as they pulled away., "I've missed you too Aunt Stevie, You look great.", She told her, her Aunt really did look good. She was a thirty-two year old who looked about twenty-two.

"God, you've grown up,", Stevie couldn't believe how old she looked, she was so grown., "And look at your boobs, girl they're bigger than mine…not fair.",

"Well, the last time you saw me I was thirteen, and an A cup,", Brooke chuckled, Aunt Stevie could be so crazy.

"That's, true, but still. Lets get you home, you must be starvin'.", Stevie said, her accent jumping out, as they left the terminal, headed for her car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This was Brooke's second car ride today, but this one was much more enjoyable. The ride consisted of life-stories, bad jokes, and radio sing alongs. It was so much fun it seemed as though it had ended too soon.

When they reached the Ranch Brooke took a long exaggerated breath. The only memories she had of this place were, well, bad.

Stevie could tell something was up so she looked over at Brooke and smiled, "What's the matter honey?", She asked, hoping Brooke would fess up.

Brooke looked over at Stevie unsure of whether what was wrong would upset her or not. _Only one way to find out., _"Well, the last time we visited, the rules were so strict, I was wondering if they were the same?", Brooke asked cautiously, waiting for her answer.

Brooke was thrown off by what she heard., "Why are you laughing?", She asked a bit startled by Stevie's reaction.

"Oh, those weren't my rules, sugar. Your daddy thought you needed 'attitude adjustment' so he created the five to eight rule.", She confessed, actually using air quotes.

"Unbelievable.", Brooke muttered. _Of course the stupid, turd face made up the rules, Stevie would never. _Brooke thought angrily. She Really hated her father.

"Lets go inside so you can meet the others.", Stevie instructed, getting out of the car and grabbing her nieces bags.

"The 'Others'?", Brooke questioned, no one had said anything about others.

"Yeah, they're kids about your age. They all volunteered to work here for the summer.. Sweet Kids. Lets see there's Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Marvin, or 'Mouth' as the others call him,", She said chuckling before continuing her list., "Rachel, and, my best worker, Lucas. He such a good boy, quite a looker too.", She told Brooke as she led her inside.

"Hey, Yoo-hoo, Guys, Brookes here!", She yelled up the stairs, "Don't worry I'm sure ya'll will get along just fine.".

Brooke nodded a little nervous about meeting the others, She was going to have to spend four months with them, and whether they liked each other determined the fun-ness of the summer.

A petite, brunette girl ran down stairs, with a big smile on her face., "Hey Stevie, they're out ridin' its just me and Luke.",. The girl told Stevie, quickly turning to Brooke afterwards., "Hey Brooke, I'm Haley, its nice to meet you.", Brooke took the friendly girls hand and smiled.

"Hi Haley, its nice to meet you too."., She answered, smiling at the small teen.

"Come upstairs, I'll introduce you to Luke.",. Haley said grabbing Brooke's hand, pulling her up the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes, he was the most gorgeous boy she'd ever seen, he was about 5'9, blonde, disheveled hair, blue eyes, and Perfect. He was wearing blue-jeans, cowboy boots, an unbuttoned orange button up shirt with a white wife beater exposed underneath, and a cowboy hat.

"Lucas, Brooke's Here, quite bein' rude."., Haley said slapping the boy on the leg.

He grinned up at her., "Sorry, Hales.", He hopped up and walked over to where Brooke was standing. _Wow, she's Pretty_, He thought, _Really, Really Pretty. _He gave her a crooked smile and held out his hand., "Hey there, I'm Lucas, but you can call me Luke." he said in a southern-boy-drawl.

Brooke smiled while her heart melted. He was absolutely perfect., "Hi Lucas, I'm Brooke.",

He grinned., "Oh, I know.", he said letting go of her hand.

"We were just about to watch that 'No Country For Old Men' movie, care to join?", Haley asked her eyes growing big.

Brooke smiled., "I'd love to, I hear that's good.", She told them.

"That's what were hoping.", Lucas said winking at Brooke., "Well, pop it in Hales.", He said, feigning annoyance.

Haley rolled her eyes and put in the DVD.

While the previews played they got situated. Haley was lying on her stomach on the bed while Brooke and Lucas' stomachs occupied the floor. _Yes, next to the gorgeous boy._

When the movie started the room fell silent. Throughout most of the movie it stayed that way. Then suddenly they heard chimes., "Lucas, answer your damn phone…hurry.", Haley snapped, causing Brooke to grin, she was too cute really, she looked about five.

"Hey Baby,", Lucas said into the phone as he left the room. Once Brooke heard 'baby' her heart dropped. _Well crap_, she thought, _Of course he's taken, he's to perfect to not be taken…but I want him, maybe I can steal him…no I'm not that mean. Awe, poo, this is going to be a long summer…_

****

A/N- I thought this would be a cute idea, I could totally picture CMM as a cowboy. Lol. Review are loved, I'll continue if I get enough soooo hit the button…

P.S. I have nothing against Texas…its home to me.


	2. I Never Feared the Unexpected

****

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing……

A/N- Ok, so I didn't get that many reviews. I got a ton, and I mean a ton, of fav. Story adds, and story alerts. So with that being that, I'm going to continue. But this time Please Review if you like it….

Special Thanx to all who did review!! You guys are the best.

I Never Feared the Unexpected

Till I Found Myself in a Less Peculiar Place

This was by far the best 'punishment' Brooke had ever received. She'd been here for two weeks, and as far as she could tell this was gonna be a pretty good summer.

The day she arrived she had met Haley and _Lucas, _but later that night she got to meet the 'others', as her Aunt Stevie had put them.

They weren't at all what she was expecting, they were, everyone of them, attractive.

There were two other girls, Peyton and Rachel, and two other boys, Nathan and Mouth.

Rachel had fiery red hair, pretty eyes, and a body like a model, While Peyton, also tall and skinny, had Kinky Blonde hair and Dark Green Eyes. Brooke for once in her life was a teeny, tiny, bit intimidated. I mean she was obviously gorgeous- she had that whole old timey movie star, blindingly pretty look going on, but these girls were different. They were simple, hometown, girl next door, pretty. Which Brooke had never really seen before.

The Guys, however, were, well. Nathan was insanely Hott, but Mouth was little brother cute. He seriously reminded her of her cousin Jay. He just turned fourteen, and was such a sweetie; which was another quality he and Mouth shared.

Mouth had been her 'buddy'(his choice of words) the past two weeks. He was such a nice guy. He showed her around, Helped her with her chores, and was being a wonderful friend. Infact he had been a better friend to her in the past fifteen days then most of her 'friends' back home had been to her in the past four years.

From what she could tell Peyton and Nathan were nice enough, but they spent most of their time together, and she hadn't talked to either one much. Actually she'd probably said ten words to each of them in the time she had been here. All she knew was Peyton's father died three years ago and Nathan was Lucas' first cousin.

Haley was definitely by far her favorite person, probably ever. She was so much fun. She was nothing like the girls back home. She was…nice. She was also the cutest thing Brooke had ever seen. They had learned a ton about each other, and one thing Haley emphasized was her Hatred for Nathan., "He's a stuck up, jock. Who thinks he can have any girl he wants.", she had said. Brooke agreed, like a good friend, although she didn't really have any room to speak, like she had said she and Nathan didn't talk.

Rachel had a little bite. She could be nasty, but in a twisted way Brooke loved it. They had very close personalities.

She had spent some time with Lucas and all she knew about him were the obvious; he was gorgeous, he had a great personality, he was a VERY southern boy, and he had a girl friend. Brooke hated that last one though. She had met his girlfriend last week, after the phone call.

****

Flashback

__

Lucas re-entered the room, shutting his phone in the process.

"B's on her way over, she's going to watch the rest of the movie with us.", He said taking his spot on the floor.

Haley's head snapped over to Lucas, "Did you ask Stevie?", she asked.

"Yeah, she said it was fine, Hales.", He said ,with a smile on his face.

Haley rolled her eyes and groaned, "She's such an idiot Luke, God! She's dumber than a hay belle.", She said, her culture flying out.

"Okay, so she might not be the brightest crayon, but she's nice, and she's hot; so it's a win win.", He said, sounding like such a guy. A guy with a huge drawl.

"Your Shallow.", Haley scoffed, causing Lucas' grin to grow wider.

About ten minutes later there was a loud(monster-like loud) knock at the bedroom door. Lucas hopped up and answered it.

"Hey B.", he smiled as he let the blonde girl in. Brooke sat up, feeling slightly(extremely) uncomfortable. He led the girl he referred to as 'B' to Brooke and grinned.

__

"B this is Brooke Davis, Stevie's niece,. Brooke this is Bevin Maskey, her family owns the ranch down the street.", He introduced. Brooke stood up and took the hand the blonde girl was holding out. , "Hey, Bevin, Its really nice to meet you.", Brooke lied.

Bevin smiled, "Its nice to meet you too.".

They all took there positions, Brooke being on the bed with Haley this time, and the 'Couple"(gag) on the floor.

After the movie Bevin stayed for dinner. Haley was right, she really was stupid. She had called Lucas an Idiom, thinking it meant idiot, three times at the dinner table.

All Brooke knew was she was soooo relieved when she finally left. For all Brooke cared Bevin could go choke on chicken…or something hard.

She could not believe Lucas was with that 'idiom'. She knew she had to do something. When Brooke found something she wanted she made it hers. And She had never wanted anything more than the cowboy in the room next to her.

****

End Flashback

Brooke snapped herself out of her thoughts, and looked down at her chore schedule. She had to sweep the stable next. She did that with Rachel. That was one of the four chores they had together. Its like classes at school, only well, not. She had five chores with Haley, Two chores with Nathan, Three chores with Peyton, Four chores with Mouth, and two with Lucas.

No she didn't have nineteen chores(if you did the math). Most of her chores were shared between more than one person. She only had chores alone with Haley, Rachel, and Nathan.

She grabbed her tennis shoes and quickly threw them on. She did most of her chores in them, while most of the others wore cowboy boots. Brooke was Not about to commit fashion suicide though. She ran out the door on her way to the stables.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well if it isn't the Bitch of Eastwick herself.", Rachel insulted as Brooke came through the door.

Brooke rolled her eyes. If this had been her first impression of Rachel, she would have took the bitch out, but Brooke's used to it by now. Rachel always greets her with a "Hey Whore", or "Skank", or "Bitch", it was just what she did. Brooke simply plays along. It's a sick(fun) game really.

"Just grab your dick-oops, I mean stick…whore.", Brooke retorted throwing the broom at Rachel. She just wanted to get the chore over with, it was horrible. It was probably the worst she had to do. The stables smelled so bad.

Rachel smiled as she caught the 'dick' and ran over to turn the stereo on. She fiddled with it till she found a good station and began to sweep to a pop song. And to Brookes dismay not only was it a pop song it was a pop song from at least ten years ago. Brooke didn't really care for Pop, or she hadn't since like the fourth grade. She really liked stuff more along the lines of Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Jacks Mannequin, etc., but whatever got Rachel to work faster made Brooke happy, so she put up with "…Baby One More Time".

After four Britney Spears , two backstreet boys, and three Christina Aguilera songs, they were finally done.

Brooke put her broom away, left the barn, and headed toward her last chore of the day.

She reached into her pocket to check her 'schedule'. Brooke was pretty sure she knew what she was doing next. She almost had it down, but she just wanted to be sure. Yep, sure enough she was right, she had to milk the cows next.

Brooke didn't really mind this chore. Besides the whole gross utter pulling thing, it wasn't that bad. Plus she got to be alone.

Since she'd been living here she'd rarely been able to be alone. Not that she didn't love having Haley around, cause she did, it was just nice to be able to be alone with her thoughts every now and again.

No this wasn't a solo chore, but it might as well be. Her and Nathan didn't talk…ever. No small talk, no nothing. They'd say hi then get to tuggin'.

Brooke walked over to the cattle barn, but once she reached it she wasn't sure if she should go ahead and go in, since she and Rachel had gotten done so early. She grabbed her cell phone out of her jean pocket and checked the time. **_5:50_**. She was ten minutes early. That wasn't too bad. She decided to go in . She could get done even earlier with this chore then go help Haley with Dinner.

When she walked into the barn she found something she wasn't sure what to make of.

Her newly best friend Haley was kissing-no making out with _Nathan. But no Haley hates Nathan.,_ Brooke thought. She wasn't sure if she should leave, or say something. Leaving would definitely be the right thing to do, but Brooke was never one to do the right thing.

Brooke balled her hand in a fist, brought it up to her mouth and fake coughed.

Haley immediately jumped off Nathan and twirled around to see who had caught them.

When she found Brooke she nearly had a heart attack. Her best friend had caught her making out with _Nathan_. She had told Brooke she couldn't stand him, when in reality she couldn't get enough of him. Brooke was going to kill her. She just hoped Brooke wouldn't tell anyone. They had worked hard to keep this a secret, if everyone found out it would be…weird to say the least. Lucas was her male best friend, and if he found out she was hooking up with Nathan he would have a cow! He couldn't stand Nathan. He couldn't stand him for the same reasons Haley 'couldn't stand him'.

"Well, that's not exactly what I expected to find, a gross utter sure, but definitely not this.", Brooke said walking over to the bucket table. She didn't mind that Haley and Nathan liked each other, it was just that Haley had lied that threw her off. She definitely could have trusted Brooke, she was in no place to judge Haley.

"Brooke, this isn't what it-okay, this is exactly what it looks like, but I just, I'm sorry.", Haley babbled, uncertain of exactly how to explain herself. She hated that she had lied to Brooke, but she and Nathan couldn't afford to have anyone find out.

"Its Okay that you like each other Haley-I don't have a problem with that, but why did you lie to me.", Brooke asked, hoping for a damned good answer.

Haley opened her mouth and began to explain only to be cut off by her 'enemy' "We didn't want the others to find out, it'd be just awful if They knew…especially Lucas.", Nathan answered. He didn't really know Brooke, but from the way Haley had gone on about her he figured she was okay. _She probably wouldn't tell., _he thought

Brooke looked over at Nathan., "He speaks.", she joked, then on a more serious note looked over at Haley., "Country-girl you should've known I wouldn't judge you.", Brooke said using the nickname she had earlier given her., "You can trust me, If you had told me to keep my mouth shut I would've. I still will. I understand, and I won't tell anyone.", she told Haley. Haley was becoming her best friend and if she didn't want anyone to know then Brooke certainly wouldn't tell them.

Haley looked up at Nathan, then over at Brooke, and smiled., " I know Brooke, and I shouldn't have lied. I won't ever again. Thank you for understanding, your amazin'. Please forgive me, I can't believe I- oh no, what time is it?" she said, breaking off mid- sentence. She couldn't be late for her last chore. She had kitchen duty with Lucas. She can't even imagine trying to explain where she was… _"Oh sorry I'm late, I had to explain to Brooke why she caught your cousin and I making out in the cattle barn."_, no that would be a nightmare.

Brooke looked at the phone in her hand. "**_5:59_**", She told her, "You'd better **_run_**.", she said, and Haley took off running out of the barn into the house.

Brooke looked over at Nathan who was watching Haley go, smiling during the process.

"You really like her, huh.", She stated, taking her bucket and stool over to her cow, Mickey.(Aunt Stevie Named it)

Nathan snapped his head and looked over at Brooke., "She's alright.", he said, putting on his tough guy act.

Brooke rolled her eyes, sat down, put the bucket under the utter(eww) and began to milk Mickey.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haley dashed through the Kitchen door and looked up at the clock on the mantel. **_6:00_**

She was right on time, and Lucas wasn't even there yet. _Stupid Boy_., she thought., _He'd better have a good reason, I ran my ass off._

Haley went over to the sink and started the dishes.

By the time Lucas came in, Haley had already unloaded and re-loaded the dishwasher, and was about to start Dinner.

"Sorry Hales.", he said, as he walked over ready to do whatever she asked of him. He wasn't sure how late he was, but he knew she was mad. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Your twenty minutes late Luke, Where the hell were you?", she asked as she went over to the fridge.

"Its not important.", Lucas answered, getting out the cooking pans.

"You were with Bevin weren't you?", she accused, she hated that girl, she was nowhere near good enough for Lucas. And the fact that he was twenty minutes late because he was with _her_ made Haley even madder.

"Yeah, But its not what you think-", he started, only to be interrupted by Haley's screams.

"Oh. My. Goddd. Luke! You are twenty-Furr-eekin- minutes late so you could fuck that dumb butt, whore!", Haley screamed, she rarely swore, but this pushed her too far.

Lucas' eyes widened he never heard that word come out of Haley's mouth…never. She was **_really_** mad. "No Haley, stop, I was late because I was breaking up with her not…", he said, stopping to look around the room before continuing., "Fucking her.", he whispered.

Haley processed what he had just told her. _Broke up., _she thought, _Yes, hell yes. _Haley smiled., "Well, I'm sorry, Luke.", she apologized

"Don't worry about it Hales.", he said handing her one of the pans.

"Why'd you do it?", she asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but I thought you _Liked_ her." She wondered. This was so sudden. It made no sense.

Lucas looked down, he wasn't sure how to say this, but he had to. Haley was his best friend. She was like his sister, he had never lied to her and he wasn't about to start now.

"Don't say anything, but I think I like someone else.", he said, looking at Haley. She was rolling her hands as if to say 'who'. He knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later and knowing Haley it'd have to be sooner.

"Come on you don't have any idea?", he said aggravating her.

"Luucaass!"., she whined, dragging out his name. "Just tell me, I won't tell."., she said smiling. She couldn't wait to tell…

"Brooke, Haley I like Brooke."., He said leaving Haley speechless.

"Oh….Crap.", she said setting the pan down on the stove. What was she going to do. She couldn't tell Brooke, Lucas would kill her, but she couldn't hide it from Brooke. _God, my head hurts,_ she thought., _I've got to lay down._

She spun on her heel and began to walk out of the kitchen

"Hey, where are you goin'? What about dinner.", he asked, startled by her reaction.

"I don't feel well make it yourself.", she called over her shoulder.

Once she was out of the kitchen she ran up the stairs and into the room she shared with Brooke.

This was terrible. She had no problem with them being together, but the whole secret keepin' part killed Haley.

She had to find a way for Brooke to find out, without telling her, herself.

__

Well, Crap., Haley thought, _I've got to do something, but what?, _She argued with herself. _Maybe if I drop hints at dinner she'll catch on, and do something that'll make Lucas admit it. Oh, but what am I supposed to hint. God, this is screwed up._

Haley sat up and began to tell plans to herself out loud., "Maybe if I tell Brooke-", she began.

"Tell Me What?", Brooke asked as she walked in the door.

Haley turned her head., "Oh, H-Hey Brooke.", She stuttered, this was going to be harder than she'd thought.

****

A/N- Hey guys. Hope you liked it. As you can see it's a little out of character, but I don't know, I like it. Hee, hee.  
Anyway. Please Review and I'll continue- Hey that rhymes. ;)


End file.
